Different Shadows
by Dru619
Summary: A story about the ER staff and their struggles trying to juggle personal life with work. Eventually going to be Carcy. AU. Chapter 18 up as of 10-13.
1. The Carters

Chapter 1

The Carters

"Hurry up Ruthie! We're waiting on you baby!" Doctor John Carter cried up to his 5-year-old daughter.

"Dad, I say we send Ruthie to an institution that takes unwanted children and be done with her!" Carter's 13-year-old daughter, Paige, complained.

"Paige! I've had enough alright?" Carter snapped trying to get his 3-year-old son, Gabriel, into his coat. Ruthie bounded down the stairs with her 15-year-old big sister, Bella, right behind her. Carter sighed. She was looking more and more like Jessica everyday.

Jessica and John Carter had been married for 13 years. John had met Jessica at a medical conference in Wyoming. The two were an instant match. Both of them had just started college so neither one was looking for anything long term. They dated briefly on and off for about 2 years until Carter had finally realized he wanted a serious relationship. He proposed to her on Valentines Day and, both of them at age 20 got married in a beautiful spring ceremony.

Jessica already had a 2-year-old daughter, Bella. John instantly fell in love with her and the three made a beautiful family.

2 years later they brought Paige Katherine Carter into the world. At this time in their relationship, Jess and John started to have some marital issues. They were little things, though, and the two eventually got over it.

The two waited a while until they decided to have another child. In December the couples 3rd child, Ruthie JaNae Carter, was born. "I want a boy!" Carter would complain to Jessica. She would always smile at him and throw something back at him. John loved Jessica's smile and knew that one day he would get his son.

2 years later and the next pregnancy, Carter got his wish. On Valentine's Day, the couples 10 year anniversary, Gabriel Lee Carter, Adrian Michael Carter, and Julia Myra Carter were born. It was triplets! After his 4th, 5th, and 6th children were born, Carter was sure Jessica and him were meant to be together and would always be together. But sadly he was wrong.

On July 1st, Jessica was shot and killed at a local grocery store, picking up Julia's prescription medicine for her ear ache. She was brought into the ER, where John worked along with his colleagues, Mark Greene, Doug Ross, Carol Hathaway, Peter Benton, Kerry Weaver and his 3rd year medical student Lucy Knight.

Her time of death was called at 20:13.

* * *

Hi everyone!

This is my 1st ER fic. I didn't even start watching ER until like 4 weeks ago so sorry if I mis-spelled names, forgot people, etc. I don't own anyone except all of Carter children and possibly some other people later. As you already guessed Jessica is fictional. Anyway, tell me what you think. Good, bad? I have some good things going for future chapters so I hope you will review and put your input.

Dru619


	2. Lucy

Chapter 2

Lucy

After getting Paige, Ruthie, and Bella off to school, Carter headed to the hospital with Julia, Adrian, and Gabe in tow. They all spent the day in the hospital's daycare. Most of the time, Carter was at the hospital longer then he was supposed to so the girls just walked home and he got home with the triplets whenever he could.

"Kitty!" Julia cried and pointed at a black cat outside the car window.

"Is that a kitty cat Julia?" Carter asked trying to concentrate on something different then the long day ahead of him. "Yeah," she replied. Julia was really small and sweet. She had a tiny, coy, little voice that would make you want to rush up and hug her. She made you happy you were alive to see that pretty little smile and hear that little giggle.

"What color is he?" he asked her.

"Back," Adrian answered. Adrian was the leader. He was always the first one to try new things or go downstairs in the dark when Julia and Gabriel didn't want to. But he was also very clung to Carter and wanted to be a 'Docer' just like him when he grew up.

"He's pooky," Julia giggled.

"Is he a spooky kitty?" John asked.

"He's not pooky Daddy," Gabriel assured him. Gabriel was an anxious little boy. He had troubles breathing at birth which is why Carter thought he was so active and hyper now. It was like he was making up for lost time. He also had a temper and would bite and kick and scratch. But only to a certain extent. Once Daddy came to calm things down everything was okay. John pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital and unloaded the three out of the car.

"Wucy!" Adrian giggled. Carter turned his head to see his med student, Lucy Knight, just getting out of her car a few cars down.

"Mini's!" she cried and they ran up to her. John shook his head slightly getting into his coat. Lucy had always been really good with all of his kids and, even though he would never admit it, she reminded him of Jessica. She held Julia close to her as she rested her head down on her shoulder.

"Hey Lucy," Carter said casually coming up to her and picking up Adrian.

"Hey John. How was your night?" she asked taking Gabriel's hand as they walked across the street.

"A disaster." As soon as the words left his mouth he didn't know why he had said it. They walked into the front doors of the ER and immediately the kids spotted Jerry.

"Jerry!" the all screamed and ran up to him.

"Hey guys. Sheesh you're getting bigger every day," Jerry replied picking up Gabriel, Julia, and Adrian at the same time. Jerry was the prankster that everybody loved but he did get on their nerves at times with his toys and jokes. Dr. Benton walked into the hospital caring his son Reese. Reese was deaf but also went to the daycare the hospital provided.

"Weese!" Adrian cried and ran up to Dr. Benton along with Gabriel. Julia came up and wrapped her arms around Lucy's leg.

"Aww. See John, we have to get Julia some girly girl friends," she said, tightening the bow on his daughters head.

"Hey Peter, will you take the kids over to the daycare?" John asked.

"Sure. No problem," he said. "Come on Julia."

"Bye Wucy," Julia said.

"Bye baby," Lucy came down to Julia's height and Julia gave her a kiss.

"Hey. Does Daddy get one too?" he asked. Julia ran over and gave Carter a wet kiss on the nose and ran after Dr. Benton.

"Their so sweet," Lucy said following Carter to Exam room 4, where he had left his supplies the night before.

"So what was so disastrous about last night?" she asked.

"Bella has this history report due and Paige has an English report due so I was supposed to take them to the library, but Ruthie didn't want to go and made a huge fuss. Adrian and Gabriel felt the need to add to that fuss so _they_ started crying and screaming. So when I was trying to calm them down Ruthie went into Paige's room, without asking again, and colored all over her math sheet. So Paige hit her and we aren't supposed to hit so I was trying to calm down the boys and..,"

"Okay I get it Carter. Rough night," Lucy replied putting a stethoscope around her neck.

"Hey why don't I come over and help you out tonight," Lucy said following Carter out into the hallway.

"I don't think so," Carter replied picking up a stack of patient charts.

"Why not? I could watch Ruthie and the babies while you take Paige and Bella to the library. Come on Carter it's not like I haven't watched your kids before."

"That was different," he snapped. The last time Lucy had watched the kids for him was the night Jessica was shot.

"Will you at least think about it?" she asked. She looked at her and stared into her blue eyes. It was another resemblance she had to Jessica. In his heart, he knew he was going to say yes. He really liked Lucy and thought it was a great idea.

"I'll think about it," he said and headed down the hallway to his first case of what he knew would be many more, that January morning.


	3. What do I have to Loose?

Chapter 3

What do I have to loose?

Carol Hathaway rushed into the lounge and gulped down a cup of water. Doug Ross, her husband of 4 years, followed.

"Some surgery huh?" he asked her washing his hands in the sink as Mark Greene walked in followed by Kerry Weaver, Elizabeth (Lizzie) Corday, Carter, and Lucy.

"Yeah. Some surgery," she agreed, panting. Kerry pushed them to do their best all the time which some times weren't even good enough. There were still patients that they failed to save. Carol and Doug had 3 children. Twin 5-year-old girls named Amanda and Jamie and a 9-year-old boy named Damian. Damian was the product of a one nighter Carol had had 8 years before when she got drunk at a party. Of course she was upset about it but she didn't think that an innocent boy should suffer because of her mistake.

"Who's on call tonight?" she asked checking her watch.

"Liz, Weaver, and Greene," Doug answered getting some water himself.

"Alright you know what I think the rest of you should go home. It's 5 and I know Carter, Doug, Benton, and Carol have little ones to attend to," Weaver said feeling a major headache coming on.

"Are you sure Kerry? We could stay," Doug said.

"No it's fine. Go on get out of here."

Lucy caught up with Carter in the hall.

"So, what's your decision?" she asked.

"About?" Carter asked arriving at the door of the daycare.

"Wucy, Daddy," Gabriel said and came up to Carter. He picked him up as Adrian and Julia went up to Lucy.

"Can I come over and help you out?" she asked lifting up Julia. Seeing he was getting no attention Adrian just about had a heart attack.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!" he screeched, tears rushing down his face. "Now!"

Carter sighed. Everyday.

"Adrian, no! What do you say?" Lucy asked grabbing his wrist.

"Up pease," he said ending his fuss. John watched Lucy with a sense of admiration as he set Julia on the floor and picked up Adrian. Julia grabbed her hand with no complaints.

"So, do you want my help or not?" Lucy asked as they headed out the front doors. They got to John's car and he loaded the boys into their car seats. When he turned around to get Julia he almost cried. Lucy held Julia, her forehead against hers, and rocked her, gently humming the whole time. Julia had her eyes closed as snow fell around them, seeming just to enjoy the moment there where she was warm and safe with Lucy. His little girl was so happy. It was things like this Carter imagined Jessica doing with Julia.

"Tell your daddy to let me come play with you tonight," Lucy whispered.

"Daddy, let Wucy come pease," she said as John took her from Lucy and seated her next to her brothers.

"6:00. Don't be late," he warned.

"Alright! You won't be disappointed," she said excitedly and headed to her car. Carter sighed. 'Having Lucy watch the kids won't be so bad,' Carter thought.

'I mean what do I have to loose?'


	4. Memories of Jessica

Chapter 4

Memories of Jessica

"Whatcha reading Daddy?" Ruthie asked climbing up next to Carter on the sofa in the living room.

"Just some paperwork sweetie. Lucy should be here any minute. She's going to watch you and the babies while I take your big sisters to the library," he kissed her on the head and got up from the couch.

"Yay! Lucy's coming! Lucy's coming!" Ruthie cried excitedly jumping up and down.

"Awe dad! That's not fair. You never told us you got Lucy to sit," Bella complained coming down the stairs.

"Lucy will be here when we get back," Carter assured her calmly.

"Wucy's coming! Wucy's coming!" Gabriel cried, imitating his sister and jumping up and down.

"Gabe, what did I tell you about the juice?" Carter cried rushing to his son and taking his box of apple juice away from him before he could spill it on himself. The doorbell rang and Bella and Ruthie both rushed to answer it.

"I got it Ruthie," Bella said pushing her aside.

"No, I got it!" Ruthie screamed yanking on Bella's arm.

"Dad! Tell her to get away from me!" Bella cried swatting Ruthie not too gently on the head. Ruthie started crying as Bella opened the door.

"Lizzie!" Bella exclaimed opening the door for Dr. Corday.

"Hey Liz. What's up?" Carter asked picking up Ruthie.

"Oh you forgot patient Antoine's file. I thought it would be helpful for you," she said handing Carter a brown file that was wet with melted snow. Antoine was a 28 year old male that had came in with lacerations around the neck and shoulders. After doing a little research, Dr. Greene suspected it was a case of spousal abuse. Only this time it was one of the rare 'wife vs. husband' cases.

"Thanks Liz. Hey you might as well stick around. Lucy's coming over soon to sit so I can take my older ones to the library."

"Oh that's very nice John but I need to get back to the hospital. On call remember?" Liz asked straitening the blue beanie she wore on her head.

"Bye Liz," Bella hugged Dr. Corday.

"Good-bye sweetheart. You're looking more and more like Jessica everyday," she commented holding her at arms length.

"I was thinking the same thing this morning," Carter said, still clutching Ruthie.

"You wild kids have fun," Dr. Corday said as Carter helped her out the door. Lizzie met Lucy halfway down the walk. They hugged and said something John couldn't hear then laughed. Liz turned around and waved one more time as Lucy continued her way.

"Lucy's here!" Ruthie cried struggling to get down. Carter caught her before she could rush out the door.

"LUCY!" She screeched.

"RUTHIE!" Lucy screamed back and picked up the excited 5-year-old.

"Hey Luce," Carter said closing the door behind her.

"Hi Lucy," Bella greeted casually not wanting to make a huge deal like Ruthie had.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" Lucy asked setting Ruthie on the floor.

"Good," she said. She was about to tell Lucy about her new boyfriend when Gabriel came into the living room.

"Wucy's coming! Wucy's coming!" he cried again.

"She's here. She's here," John smiled at his son and watched him run up into Lucy's arms.

"I love Wucy," Gabe commented.

"Lucy," Bella corrected him.

"Wucy!" Gabriel cried.

"He has no trouble saying his L's except when he says your name," Bella sighed as Paige came down the stairs.

"Lucy!" she cried hugging her.

"Hey Paige," Lucy hugged her back, careful not to squish Gabriel.

"That's not fair Dad! Lucy comes over and we have to go to the stupid library," Paige complained pulling on her jacket. Julia and Adrian came from the kitchen both with juice boxes.

"You guys!" Carter cried confiscating their juices as well.

"Daddy!" Julia cried. "I want my juisey juise pease!"

"Wucy!" Adrian noticed her and went up to her.

"Well we better get going," John said. Bella and Paige sighed disappointedly and headed out into the snow.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Lucy?" he asked touching her arm. Warmth filled the right side of Lucy's body as butterflies fluttered to her stomach.

"I'll be fine John. Have fun," she smiled. Carter felt his heart take a painful lurch as it brought back more memories of Jessica.


	5. A Start of a Night in the ER

Chapter 5

The Start of a Night in the ER

"I raise your lollipop for two care bear stickers and...," Ruthie looked around and then picked up Julia's juice. "A box of apple juice."

"Bad Rootie, my juisey juice!" Julia said taking back her box and giggling in Lucy's lap. Lucy set her stack of cards down as she heard Adrian start to cry from the living room.

"What's the matter?" she asked coming into the room. She spotted Carole coming in with her daughters and Damian.

"Ruthie! Lucy!" Amanda and Jamie cried rushing up to their best friend and Lucy.

"Hi Luce. Where's Carter?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"He went to the library with Bella and Paige," Lucy answered picking up Adrian.

"Didn't mean to spook you little guy," Carole smiled and wiped a tear from his face. "I just came over because he said he'd sit the girls and Damian if there was ever an emergency."

"You and Doug heading off for a night of romance. Dinner by candlelight maybe?" Lucy teased putting Adrian back on the floor.

"No. Some emergency Luce! Actually Kerry called Doug back into the hospital for 2 kids in a severe car accident and I thought this was a perfect opportunity to visit my doctor. I've been having a lot of vomiting episodes lately. I'm sure it's just the weather but can never be too careful."

"Well, I'll be fine Carole. You go ahead and go to the doctor and I'll watch the minis," Lucy smiled.

"Thanks a lot Lucy. You guys be good!" Carole cried opening the front door.

"Okay!" a course from the three Ross kids came from the kitchen table where they were mixing up the cards.

"I owe you one!" Carole cried as she got to her car.

"Don't worry about it!" Lucy cried back. She leaned against the front door and watched her drive away.

10 minutes earlier...

Doug came rushing into the front doors of the ER spotting Junie and Kerry at the front desk.

"Are they here yet?" he asked referring to the car accident victims.

"No. I don't know what's keeping them," Kerry said a tint of worry in her voice.

"The car accident victims just arrived," Dan said quickly poking his head in.

"Bingo," Doug whispered as he quickly followed Kerry and Benton who had also been called in.

"32-year-old male with a severe gash in the both the lower and front portion of the head and a gunshot wound to the shoulder," one of the ambulance assistants described bringing out the gurney from the ambulance.

"No one said anything about a shooting!" Benton cried finally catching up with Weaver. As soon as they saw the victim they all went quiet. All of the breath came out of them but Dr Weaver was finally able to utter a name.

"Carter."


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6

Aftermath

"Keep working at it! I know we can resuscitate her!" Lizzie cried frustrated. She was talking about Bella. She had flat lined 2 minutes ago.

"Where's the other girl?" Dr. Raymond came into the trauma room ready to help out in any way he could.

"Doug's got her," Lizzie said deciding they should start thinking about charging the paddles. Tears rolled down her eyes as she gave Abby Lockheart, another nurse, the okay to charge up to 30. Lizzie turned away. She couldn't bring herself to watch.

"Clear!"

* * *

"Doug. Where are Bella and Daddy? Are they okay?" Paige squeaked trying to sit up.

"It's alright Paige. Can you tell me what happened?" Doug asked. Except for a fractured wrist, Paige was okay. She was now in one of the recovery rooms with Doug.

"The boys. They had a gun. They were going to shoot the dog. Dad tried to get it from them and they...they shot him," Paige said as Doug took her fragile hand.

"What about Bella?" he asked. Paige started sobbing.

"She got out of the car...and they shot her too!" Paige cried feeling her chest start to hurt.

"I would have gotten out to help but Daddy told me to just stay put. Finally he got back into the car with Bella and we were on the way to the hospital and he slid on some ice and we crashed." Doug was quiet as he stroked Paige's long brown hair.

"They won't die will they?" Paige asked wiping away tears. Doug sighed.

"I don't know Paige. I really don't know."

* * *

"27, 28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come!" Damian cried and started up the stairs to look for the others. Ruthie giggled and Amanda hit her in the arm.

"Shhh! He'll hear us!" she scolded. The two hid behind the sofa in the living room. The house was dark and the only light came from the random night lights positioned around the house.

"I found you Lucy!" Damian cried tugging on Lucy's arm. She was hidden not very well under a blanket along with the triplets.

"Wucy seepy," Julia pointed out as Lucy yawned. Amanda and Ruthie let out a yelp from downstairs.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to scare you," Carole apologized for the second time that night clicking on a light.

"Hey Carole," Lucy said coming down the stairs with Damian and the triplets.

"How did the doctor visit go?" she asked as Jamie jumped up from her hiding spot under the coffee table.

"Are you sick mommy?" Amanda asked.

"No sweetie. You guys are going to have another little brother or sister!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool!" Damian exclaimed giving Carole a hug.

"Congratulations Carole!" Lucy smiled and hugged her as well.

"Wucy seepy!" Julia repeated watching Lucy stifle another yawn.

"Is John still at the library? It's getting pretty late," Carole asked checking her watch as Damian helped his sisters get into their coats.

"Yeah. He should be home pretty soon. Have you heard from Doug?" she asked.

"No. I guess that accident was pretty serious."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Luce. Bye babies!" Carole waved at the triplets after giving Ruthie a hug.

"Bye Carole. Bye guys," Lucy waved and watched them pull out of the driveway. She was excited that Carole was going to have another child.

"Wucy seepy?" this came more as a question from Adrian as he tugged at the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yes little guy. Lucy is very sleepy," she answered lifting him up and going back into the house.

"When is Daddy coming home?" Ruthie asked. Lucy sighed and sat down on the couch the others following her example. Ruthie climbed into her lap.

"I don't know Ruthie. Soon I'm sure."

But Lucy didn't know she was far from the truth.

* * *

"She's gone Liz," Dr. Raymono whispered softly putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No. This can't be happening. We can still save her," but even as the words left Dr. Corday's mouth she knew it wasn't true. She tossed her gloves off in frustration. Abby took her into her arms as Dr. Raymono looked up at the clock over the door.

"Time of death: 20:13."


	7. The Pain of Reality

Chapter 7

The Pain of Reality

"How could I let this happen?" Liz whispered between her sobs.

"It's okay Liz. You did the best you could," Dr. Greene comforted her coming in from talking to Carter. He told him Bella hadn't made it.

"How could I let this happen?" Carter whispered between his sobs. "How could I hurt her like this?"

"It wasn't your fault John. It was just a freak thing that happened," Doug tried to assure him. "Just think. Bella's up there with her mom now. She's probably a lot happier."

John got a mental image of Bella and Jessica up in heaven as angels.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" he asked.

"Because, you have 3 little babies at home that need you. I know that Bella had a lot to look forward to in life but now at least she can discuss her troubles with her mother and they can be happy together. Bella had no other older female to talk to and that must have been really frustrating for her," Doug said forcing Carter to stay in his range of eye contact.

"She had Lucy," John whispered.

"I know but you know as well as I do that Lucy couldn't be there for her all the time. Plus nobody could have replaced Jess in her heart. Not even Lucy." John was silent for a little while just staring at his daughters' dead body.

"In another positive way, Bella died at the exact same time as Jessica. That just can't be a coincidence. It's destiny."

John said nothing to this.

"I'll leave you alone with her. You still have a little while before they come and take the body," Doug patted John on the shoulder and left.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I love you so much," John whispered tears flooding into his eyes and fogging his vision.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Doug met up with Liz, Abby, Dr. Raymono, and Mark in the lounge.

"Has anyone called Lucy?" he asked going over to the phone that was positioned on the side of the couch. No one spoke but instead silently shook their heads. Liz started to cry again.

"Come on Lizzie," Abby whispered softly holding her hand out to the crying woman.

"It's okay. We got her," Mark said as he took one of Liz's hands and Raymono took the other.

"You stay with Doug. Okay?" he whispered. She slowly nodded her head.

"I'll talk to Lucy if you want to call Carole," Abby offered once Mark and Raymono had taken Liz out into the hallway.

"Would you? Thanks Abby that would really help me out," Doug smiled before heading out to call Carole.

"Lucy, is there something the matter with Daddy?" Ruthie whispered. Lucy quietly closed the door to the nursery and picked Ruthie up.

"I hope not Ruthie," she whispered taking her back downstairs.

"When Lizzie watches us Daddy gets back before the babies go to bed," Ruthie said.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you stay up until Daddy gets home?" Lucy asked nuzzling her face into her head of brown curls.

"Yes," Ruthie whispered snuggling down into Lucy's arms. The phone rang as soon as Lucy set Ruthie on the couch.

"Carter residence," Lucy replied.

"Lucy. Hi it's Abby," Abby's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Abby. John hasn't come back home yet," Lucy said.

"No. Lucy, John and Bella both got shot. On the way to the hospital they crashed their car," Abby came right out and said it. No beating around the bush, no trying to ease her into anything. She knew Lucy would want it straight out.

"Oh my god. Is everyone okay?" she asked. From the sound of Abby keeping back a sob on the other side she already knew the answer.

"Abby! What happened?" Lucy cried. Ruthie latched herself onto Lucy's leg having been frightened. Abby tried clearing her throat but her response still came out shaky.

"Bella didn't make it Lucy. She's dead. Bella's dead." Lucy was quiet for a long time, not wanting to cry in front of Ruthie and scare her.

"How are John and Paige?" Lucy whispered.

"Their okay. Except for fractured wrist Paige is fine. John got shot in his shoulder but luckily the bullet didn't do any severe damage." Abby didn't have to whisper on the other end. Being alone she allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes.

"Could I talk to him?" Lucy asked.

"He's spending the last few minutes he can with Bella," Abby explained. "But I'm sure he'd want you to stay with the kids."

"Okay. Goodnight Abby," Lucy whispered.

"Goodnight Lucy."

Lucy clicked off the phone and looked over at Ruthie who had climbed back up on the couch.

"Did something bad happen to Daddy?" she asked seriously. Lucy sighed and wondered how she was going to break the news to the little girl.

"Goodnight Mommy," Amanda whispered as she turned off the light in her and Jamie's room.

"Goodnight girls," Carole whispered and closed the door. As soon as she put some coffee on the phone rang.

"Hello?" Carole said wiping her hands on a dish rag.

"Hey Carole. I hate to be the barer of bad news," Doug whispered. He sounded like he was in a great deal of distress.

"Doug what's the matter?" Carole asked beginning to tense.

"John and Bella got shot just outside a penthouse on the way to the library. On the way to the hospital John crashed the car."

"Are they okay?" Carole asked having to sit down after receiving the news.

"No Carole. Well, John and Paige will be fine but Bella...,"

"She's dead isn't she? Bella's dead," Carole interrupted tears already making their way down her face. The line was silent. It tore Doug's heart out just to hear his wife cry.

"How are Paige and John handling it?" she whispered.

"I tried to explain to John that Bella's with Jessica now," Doug whispered back.

"If you believe in that sort of thing," Carole said wiping tears off of her cheeks.

"Don't worry baby," Doug said. "We got through it when Jessica died and we'll get through it now."

"Okay," Carole said shortly not wanting to talk anymore. Her crying had made her throat hurt.

"I love you and I'll be home later on," Doug said and hung up. After hanging up the phone Carole buried her face into her hands and started to cry again. As she wiped away the tears she couldn't help but wonder if Doug was right. How would they get through this? They barely had gotten through with Jessica and Carole thought that Bella was basically the reason John pulled through. Carole went back into the kitchen and poured the coffee into the sink. She went to the bedroom and crawled into bed.

As she hugged the blankets close to her she thought about all the difficulties that would be inevitable in the days to come.


	8. Team Carter

Chapter 8

Team Carter

It had been 4 days. 4 hard and grieving days. 96 whole hours since the accident. Lucy hated being the one to have to tell Ruthie that her big sister was dead. She hadn't come out and said that though. She had beaten around the bush in a way, Carter said, only Lucy could. She had told Ruthie that Bella was an angel like her mommy now.

Ruthie had understood but not without grieving like the others. Lucy hadn't left the Carter household since that night. She only had left twice to get clothes and necessities from her house. Julia, Adrian, and Gabe, being too young to really understand what was going on, took it as a mini vacation.

Getting so much attention from Nana (Dr. Corday), Boo-Boo (Luka), Baba (Abby), and Wucy was paradise for the three toddlers.

The three had also made frequent visits to the Carter house over the course of the last 4 days along with The Ross', Dr. Greene, Dr. Ramono, Dr. Weaver, Deb, Chunni, Dr. Benton and Reese, and Dave. Paige didn't want to come home from the hospital until Carter so the two had come home together the other day. John's gunshot wound on his shoulder was still needed to be covered with dressing from the hospital that needed to be changed every 3 hours to prevent infection.

Paige's wrist had been set in a splint. It was around 8:00 in the morning on day 5, hour 120, and Lizzie, Luka, Abby, Lucy, the triplets, and Mark sat in the living room with Carter sipping coffee. The house was pretty quiet. John told them they didn't have to but Ruthie and Paige insisted on going off to school. Lucy felt it was because they didn't want to be in the house. They weren't used to being surrounded by so many people even if it was people they knew and loved. The silence was broken by little Adrian.

"Baba, where's Waldo?" he asked showing Abby his 'Where's Waldo' book. When all he got was a gentle smile and a pat on the head from Abby he went over to Lizzie who was sitting on the floor next to the recliner Abby was in.

"Nana find Waldo?" he asked handing the book to her.

"Okay baby. Let's find that pesky Waldo," Liz said pulling him into her lap.

"I want to help find Waldo Nana," Julia said climbing down from Luka's lap and over to Liz.

"I want to help find Waldo too Nana," Gabriel chirped following his sister. Carter smiled at this.

"There's what we've been looking for," Lizzie replied smiling at Carter. "We missed that famous smile." Over the past few days everyone was trying the best they could to get a smile out of him some how.

"They love their Nana," he commented. His voice sounded rough from not talking and having cried his eyes out the last 4 days.

"Did the meds help at all?" Mark asked watching John grip his shoulder.

"Quite a bit," he answered.

"Boo-boo find Waldo," Gabe said taking the book away from Liz and handing it to Luka.

"No! Nana find waldo!" Julia protested scrunching up her little face and reaching for the book.

"Baba wants to find Waldo," Mark said distractedly brushing some lint off of his shirt. The three seemed to like the idea more coming from Mark and handed Abby the book.

"We better get to the hospital," Mark said referring to himself Luka, Abby, and Liz. The four got up at once. Carter winced in pain as his muscles protested his move to get up and say good bye.

"It's okay John. Stay there," Liz said bending down and giving him a hug. Abby did the same.

"Lucy'll take good care of you," Luka assured him.

"I had no doubts," Carter smiled.

"Nana no buh-bye. Nana no buh-bye," Julia protested grabbing Liz's leg.

"Oh, it's okay sweet heart. Nana will be back very soon," she cooed picking the little girl up.

"Boo-Boo, Baba too?" Adrian asked at Luka's feet. Luka smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright we really have to go now," Mark said tapping his watch impatiently.

"You don't want Weaver on your backs," Lucy agreed.

"Bye Carter! We love you!" Liz cried before Mark grabbed her arm and yanked her out the front door with him. Lucy smiled and closed the front door. She did associate with a crazy couple of people.

"Nana no buh-bye," Adrian cried.

"Come on guys. Look who's on TV!" Carter said pointing to the TV screen he had just turned on.

"Blue! Blue!" Gabe cried followed by his siblings. Lucy watched as the kids ran back into the living room to watch Blue's Clues. John turned around and smiled at her, patting the sofa next to him. She came and sat down.

"Blue's Clues. The parent's life saver. If I'm real lucky I can get Ruthie into it long enough too," he said.

"I'm sorry things have been so hard the last couple of days," Lucy whispered gingerly tracing her fingers along the dressing on Carter's shoulder.

"I couldn't have done it without you and the others," he said.

"I just feel like I could have done more," Lucy whispered near tears. John just smiled and pushed Lucy's head down gently so it rested softly on his shoulder. She could feel the rough cloth that dressed his wound under her ear.

"You've done everything Luce and I'm very fortunate to have you around, especially now," he whispered, patting her hair gently.

"We all make a good team," she agreed.

"Team Carter," he said.

"I like that," Lucy smiled. She lay content on Carters shoulder watching the little ones cry out at the TV and giggle at each other. At that moment she felt very lucky to be part of a team that would strive but always stick together.

She was very happy to be a member of Team Carter.

* * *

Hey everyone!

I am enjoying ER a whole lot. I tried watching an episode on NBC or whatever channel it comes on on Thursday's but I only knew like 3 people from the TNT episodes during the week. Any way, Lucy totally died on me the other day. I knew her and Carter got stabbed and all but did it really have to be so sad? I love Luce! Well at least I still have Abby and Liz :)

I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Dru619


	9. Another Round

Chapter 9

Another Round

"It's a wonder to me how John is getting through this," Carol shook her head. She was at Doc Magoo's, a small restaurant across the street from the hospital. She sat across from Liz and Mark.

"He's had Lucy with him," Mark says taking a chunk out of Liz's bagel.

"Yeah but she's going back to work for the late shift tonight. What do you suspect he's going to do then?" Carol asked.

"Oh I'll be there tonight to help out with the little ones. I'm off tomorrow," Liz says. Carol just nods as her beeper, Mark's, and Liz's go off.

"911 in the ER," Mark replies as the three get up and hurry over to the hospital.

* * *

"What is it?" Liz asks as they follow Dr. Weaver to the ambulance bay.

"Chain reaction car wreck. Dave told them we could take 8 major, 6 minor but in reality we can only take 3 major, 2 minor." Kerry glares at Dave who just holds his hands up in peace.

"Hey I just told them what I heard."

"27-year-old male driver, major lacerations to the face and chest area. Showing signs of internal bleeding," one ambulance assistant described as they pulled out a gurney with an unconscious man on it.

"You got this one Mark?" Kerry asks. Mark grabs hold of the front of the gurney.

"Yep. Luka, clear trauma one and Carol you call Doug and Lucy. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

Lucy finally got Gabriel to sleep and covered him with a blanket in his crib. She quietly closed the door and then crept downstairs. Carter was watching some medical mysteries show on TV.

"Finally got Gabe to sleep," she sighed leaning her head up against the sofa and closing her eyes.

"He's a fighter," Carter agreed. Before Lucy could reply the phone rang.

"Carter residence," John answered.

"John put Lucy on," Carol sounds frantic on the other hand. He hands the phone to Lucy.

"Carol."

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Luce, we have a 911 in the ER and we need you here ASAP!" she cried.

"Okay I'll be right there," Lucy hung up the phone and turned to John.

"There's a big emergency in the ER and I have to go help. Now listen, Ruthie's carpool gets here in about 20 minutes. I told her to go through the back way today because yesterday she slipped on the ice on the sidewalk. Paige was going to study in the library after school so she should be there until around 5 or so." Lucy heads to the front door.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" he says.

"You'll do fine. Bye John!" Lucy hurried out the front door. Carter sighed and propped his face up on his hand. A second later the front door opened again.

"Oh yeah one more thing. There's Jell-O and strawberries in the fridge for Ruthie when she gets home and the babies when they get up from their nap. No cookies until after dinner and no juice in the living room unless it's in a sippy cup. Bye!" Lucy cried in one breath and hurried out again. John smiled and shook his head. 'Ironic how things work' he thought to himself. 'And I was worried about Lucy babysitting for one night.'

* * *

"15-year-old female with bleeding from the head and abdomen. She's very combative and has a very big mouth," one of the ambulance assistants wheeled out a gurney from an arriving ambulance.

"Shut up you bitch!" the girl on the gurney shouted, struggling to a sitting position.

"You're going to have to lay back and settle down!" Dr. Benton snapped seriously, forcing the girl back on to the gurney.

"Need help Peter?" Lucy asks spotting him as soon as she walks through the front door.

"Yeah. Damn where are we going to put her?" Benton wondered.

"Is there anyone in curtain area three?" Lucy asks.

"We need TRAUMA Lucy!"

"Relax. We take her to curtain area three, evaluate, and then if we have to find trauma some where else!" Lucy replied wheeling the gurney in the opposite direction.

Dr. Benton just sighed and reluctantly followed Lucy.


	10. A Job Well Done

Chapter 10

A Job Well Done  
  
"And you promise to never ever ever ever ever ever EVER tell them we can take more traumas then we can handle unless you are ABSOLUTELY sure?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Weaver. I promise and I am really sorry," Dave apologizes. Lucy, Carol, Mark, Benton, Doug, Abby, Luka, and Randi watch Dr. Weaver scold Dave from a bench nearby.  
  
"That kid is too much," Doug replied running his fingers through Carol's messy hair.  
  
"Well we better get home. The nanny wanted to be off by 10," Carol smiles making a joke out of John watching all the kids.  
  
"Just so another nanny can take over?" Liz smiles as she enters the room pulling her jacket on. Doug had dropped the twins and Damian off with John before heading to the hospital.  
  
"Fine just rub it in. You guys will be at home sipping hot coffee while Lucy, Benton, Luka, Abby, Mark, and I will be stuck with Ramono's sarcasm, Kerry's corrections, and Dave's...Daveness for the rest of the night!" Randi replied exasperated.  
  
"Daveness?" Abby giggled.  
  
"Well Dave's Dave and that's enough to be annoying," Randi sighed as Dr. Weaver noticed them all.  
  
"Come on you guys! There's work to be done. Lucy, there's a patient in exam 2 who is having chest pain, Abby there's a little girl with the flu in Exam 1, and Luka and the rest of you better be ready for any incoming trauma victims. Let's go!"  
  
As soon as Kerry left, the group laughed and got up.  
  
"You take good care of John Lizzie!" Lucy yelled after her as she followed Doug and Carol to the front door.  
  
"Don't worry Lucy. I'll be fine!" Liz cried back.  
  
"Ooo. Someone's got the hots for Dr. Carter," Dave taunts starting at Lucy nerves early on. Lucy doesn't protest but instead ruffles Dave's hair.  
  
"You're too much Malucci."  
  
With that she smiles at him and goes to tend to her patient.  
  
"It's all part of a job well done," he smiles in a cocky way to himself and goes back to work.  
  
"No Gabe I promise it doesn't fit," Carter whispered trying to reason with his son, the only child in the house awake. Amanda, Ruthie, and Jamie had all gone outside to participate in a snowball war with Damian and Adrian. The girls and Damian were asleep in Ruthie's room. Paige had played with Julia for a little while after returning home before going to bed early. Julia and Adrian were asleep in the nursery. Now John sat in the dark living room with Gabe who was trying to fit a circular ball into a square shaped hole on one of their baby gyms.  
  
"No Daddy. It will fit," he said, determination in his eyes. There came a light knock on the door.  
  
"I think Nana's here," Carter whispered. Gabe hurried over to the door. It took John a while to get to his feet but soon enough he opened the door to a shivering Liz, Carol, and Doug.  
  
"Hi guys. Come on in," John whispered.  
  
"Nana!" Gabe cried.  
  
"Shhh! Hi baby," Liz smiled as she lifted him up.  
  
"Is everyone sleeping?" Carol whispered.  
  
John nodded. "How was the ER tonight?"  
  
Doug sighed as John led them up the stairs. "Totally packed. Another slip up of Dave's."  
  
"I wonder when that kid will learn," John whispered as he opened up the door to Ruthie's room. Amanda, Jamie, Damian, and Ruthie all lay sprawled out on the floor surrounded by dolls and other random toys.  
  
"Come on guys' time to go home," Carol and Doug shook their kids and Ruthie awake.  
  
"Mommy," Amanda said in a groggy voice to Carol as she climbed into her arms.  
  
"Daddy," Jamie said at the same time climbing up into his arms. Damian got to his feet and grabbed Carol's hand, his eyes half closed.  
  
"Thanks so much for watching the kids John," Carol smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back out into the roaring wind mixed with the flurry of snow. She hurried the kids to the car while Doug stayed behind.  
  
"Thanks a lot John," Doug smiled and patted him on the shoulder before following his wife out to the car. Liz closed the door against the cold.  
  
"Daddy will you carry me upstairs?" Ruthie asked gently nudging her head under his hand. He patted her hair and smiled sadly.  
  
"I would Ruthie but Daddy's shoulder still needs to get better," he whispered.  
  
"Will you carry me upstairs Nana?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie," Liz whispered setting an already struggling Gabriel to the ground. She lifted Ruthie up and John and Gabriel followed them upstairs.  
  
"You're getting so big little girl," Liz commented laying Ruthie under the covers of her bed.  
  
"Goodnight Ruthie. I'll see you tomorrow," Carter whispered as he kissed his daughters forehead. He turned to Liz. "I'm going to take Gabe back downstairs."  
  
She nodded. When John closed the door she sat down on Ruthie's bed.  
  
"Nana how come Bella had to die?" Ruthie whimpered sadly, hugging the covers close to her.  
  
"God needed another angel up in heaven to help him," Liz whispered stroking the little girls' curly head.  
  
"Like Mommy?"  
  
"Yes. Just like Mommy," Liz smiled and kissed her on the head.  
  
"I love you Nana," Ruthie whispered her eyes beginning to droop.  
  
"I love you too sweetheart," Liz kissed her one more time and then went out into the hallway. She quietly closed Ruthie's door and stopped. Bella's door was closed. She wondered if John had opened it at all after the accident. She went over and turned the gold handle. Before she pushed the door open she stopped herself and let it go. She sighed and realized John would go in when he was ready.  
  
The time when he was ready to face the death of his daughter.


	11. Love and Monkeys

Chapter 11

Love and Monkeys

"Lucy why do I have to where a bow in my hair?" Ruthie complained as Lucy tried tightening the little red bow on the little girls head.

"Because, sweetie, we are celebrating your daddy going back to work on Monday," Lucy sighed getting down to her height.

It had been 4 months. 4 long months since the accident and they were now at the end of January, the days getting nearer and nearer to the anniversary of the day Jessica died.

"Why do we have to celebrate? _I'm_ not happy daddy's going back to work!" Ruthie protested.

"I know honey but we have to be happy for him. This is what he wants," Lucy smiled and left the little girl in her room to pout. Over the course of the last 4 months, John had tried very desperately to become independent again with taking care of the kids. But somehow Lucy always ended up back where she started. At the Carter residence. When she answered the phone it was feeling more and more comfortable to pick up and be able to say 'Carter residence. This is Lucy'.

Lucy Carter. She had felt extremely guilty when the thoughts first entered her head. But as the days went by, as she continued looking after Carter and his little ones the guilt steadily began to go away. One night, when all the kids had already fallen asleep, John was in excruciating pain. His shoulder had become infected the week before and he was on stronger antibiotics. Without really thinking Lucy had acted quite quickly to rid him of the mental pain that was making the physical pain seem so much worse. She had gently placed her fingers on his temples and made steady circles while she had hummed him to him any random tune that popped into her head. Soon the sobs that had escaped him quieted and he stopped shaking from the agony. Before Lucy knew it she was cradling his head in her lap where he soon fell asleep.

This was only one of the many nights Lucy found herself comforting John. Shielding him as best she could from his mental pain. But when about the third time rolled around where Lucy found herself holding him and whispering to him that everything would be okay she realized it wasn't only the doctor in her coming out but the mother and nurturer as well. "Someone's got the hots for Dr. Carter." Malucci's words were meant to get her going but now the denial never crossed her mind. The words that Dave spoke weren't just banter any more. They were words Lucy felt in her heart. She was in love with John Carter.

* * *

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" Gabriel and Adrian cried in unison as they hopped up in down on Paige's bed.

"Liz, I don't understand. When Dad goes back to work then that means he'll be back to the 'get home whenever I get home' schedule. I hate that," Paige sighed uneasily.

"It's not fair. Especially now since...," her voice trailed off before she could remind herself again that her sister had still died in the accident.

"I know Paige but things are different now so someone will always be at the house with you and Ruthie when Dad's at work," Liz assured her as she continued brushing the girls long brown hair.

"Like who?" she asked curiously gripping the arms of her chair and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well like me or Lucy or Carol or Doug or Dave," Liz named a few co-workers off the top of her head.

"Nah-uh. No way. Dad promised he wouldn't have Malucci baby-sit ever again. That is who you mean isn't it? The Malucci Dave?"

"Yes," Liz laughed. "What do you have against Malucci Dave?"

"Besides the obvious? The guy can't even make toast without practically burning the house down," Paige exclaimed.

"Well Dave has to come with some benefit," Liz said putting Paige's hair up in a ponytail. She had always pictured Dave as like a 'cool uncle' type.

"I guess. He does play by the rules and he loves to wrestle. Like me," Paige smiled. Liz smiled.

"Like it?" she asked referring to her hair.

"Love it. Nobody can make a ponytail like you Lizzie," Paige agreed turning to the boys who were still jumping up and down on her bed.

"Liz," she complained. "I need my personal space!"

"Nana! Jump! Jump!" Adrian cried slightly out of breath.

"It's okay little monkeys. Come on let's go see daddy," Liz said. The babies were too lost in their own little world to notice.

"Monkey's?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah. Let's sing Paigey the song Abby taught us." Adrian and Gabriel continued jumping as Liz started to rhyme. "2 little monkey's jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke his head. Momma called the doctor and the doctor said...,"

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed!" Adrian cried laughing and giggling as he fell over on the bed and Liz started to tickle his tiny belly.

"1 little monkey jumping on the bed," Paige giggled at Gabriel who still jumped up and down.

"No more monkey's on the bed!" Gabe cried jumping to the end just so Liz could catch him.

"No more monkeys," Liz agreed tickling Gabe and then scooping him up in her other arm.

"See you at dinner Paige!" Liz smiled as she carried the two over stimulated toddlers out of the room. Paige sighed and flopped over on her bed. There were little faded stars on her ceiling that used to glow in the dark. John had put them up when she was a little girl and afraid of the dark. When Ruthie got scared she would climb into bed with him. Paige sighed again this time as she spotted an old photo album in her bookcase. She promised herself she would go one day, just one day without thinking about Bella.

So far she hadn't kept her promise.


	12. Football

Chapter 12

Football

"Carol what is that goop?" Dave asked lifting a wooden spoon out of a pot on the stove. Carol slapped his hand away and stirred the contents.

"Its spaghetti sauce Dave," she sighed. He had been underfoot all morning and it was wearing on Carol's nerves. He was worse then the girls. Plus with the added pregnancy hormones it just made her snappier. Doug was thrilled that they'd be having another baby which made Carol fall in love with him all over again.

"It's not any kind of spaghetti sauce I've ever seen," he commented grabbing a cookie off of another tray on the counter.

"David Malucci! Knock it off! The cookies are for after dinner," Carol cried.

"I thought you were scolding one of the little ones," Randi replied coming into the kitchen with Abby.

"Dave why don't you go watch football like all the normal men?" Abby suggested.

"It's okay. I much rather stay here and bother Carol," he smiled sweetly.

"Come on Dave," Abby sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt to drag him into Carol's living room with her.

"When are we heading over to John's?" Randi asked pulling a stool up to the counter.

"Now," Carol replied putting the spaghetti sauce into a plastic container.

"Do we dare?" she asked nodding into the living room where a mixture of shouts of protest and whoops came.

"Some one just scored a touch down," Carol commented. "Alright let's see what all the excitement is about."

"That was a foul!" Benton cried.

"It was not a foul! Your men just don't know how to throw the ball straight!" Doug was quick to retort.

"Mommy why do those big guys keep hurting each other?" Amanda asked coming up to Carol. She had been playing on the floor with Damian. Jamie sat contently in Luka's lap trying to figure out what the people on TV were doing.

"Is it time to head over to Carters?" Benton asked hopefully. He wanted an easy way out of the bet he had made with Doug. Randi couldn't help but laugh at Dave. He was sitting on the arm of the sofa his eyes completely glued to the TV. But he had the blankest look on his face, telling her he had no idea whatsoever of what was going on.

"Come on. If we hurry we can make it before half time's over," Doug said lifting Amanda off of the floor.

"Daddy football is _not_ a very good game," Amanda pouted. Doug laughed a tickled Amanda on her belly.

"Why do you say that princess?" he asked as they started loading into their cars.

"Because they hurt each other too much," Amanda said.

"Exactly my reasoning," Carole smiled and climbed into the front seat.

"Be ready to pay up Peter!" Doug cried after him as he climbed into the backseat of Luka's excursion. He would be going over with Abby, Dave, and Luka.

"Yeah yeah," Peter cried back.

Carole sighed heavily. "Football is totally the other woman."

Doug just smiled. "It's just like a second Thanksgiving. Football and food."

"I don't think Malucci's too in touch with his football side," Carole replied as they pulled up into Carter's driveway next to Kerry's car. It was just a short 5 minute drive between the Ross household and the Carters.

"I'll just be surprised if Abby didn't kill him on the way over," Doug said helping Damian out of the car.

"Hurry Dad! We have to see if halftime is over yet!" he cried tugging at his coat.

"Whoa. Slow down there mister. Remember what I told you? Tonight is a night to celebrate John coming back to work. Not to celebrate the Bears _maybe_ beating the Redskins for a chance to go to the super bowl," Carole said strictly looking more at her husband then her son. "Do you understand?"

"Yes mama!" Damian saluted Carole as she pushed him towards the front door.

"So what does a running back do again?" Dave asked.

"The running back is an offensive back, just like say...a fullback or a halfback. They have the responsibility of advancing the ball by running with it on plays from the line of scrimmage," Abby tried to explain. But everyone around them knew that her efforts were lost on Dave.

"So what line would that be again?" Dave asked. Abby groaned.

"I already told you! The line of scrimmage is one of two imaginary lines extending across the playing field parallel to the goal line at the ends of the ball as it resists, prior to being snapped and at which each team lines up for a new play," Abby said exasperated trying to use her hands to explain to maybe actually get through to Dave.

"What color did you say they were?"

"THEIR IMAGINARY!" Doug, Luka, Romano (who had just arrived), and Abby cried at the same time. Amanda went up and knocked on the door. Abby sighed and sunk into Luka's embrace for comfort. "That's it. I give up. I am officially sticking to tennis," Dave said after trying to calculate Abby's explanations in his head to see if they made any sense. Carole sighed and rested her head on Doug's shoulder.

"This is going to be a _long_ night."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys. My Beta reader is MIA. I will try to post more often!!!

Dru619


	13. Mommy

**_Alright guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. I think school's slowing a good majority of us down as far as updating goes! In the beginning there's a lot of people being introduced at once and I am sorry in advance for any confusion you may have! Thanks to my beta reader Starr for being so good to me!!!_**

**_Dru619_**

* * *

Chapter 13

Mommy

"I get it! I get it! I get it!" Julia cried jetting out of the kitchen and rushing to the door as a knock was heard.

"Kerry will you help her?" John cried trying to help Chunni separate cookies.

"Dr. Weaver will you open the door pease?" Julia asked politely.

"I sure will," Kerry smiled and opened the door to The Ross', Peter, Abby, Luka, Dave, Romano, and Randi.

"BABA!" Julia cried excitedly practically rushing out the door to greet Abby. She giggled and lifted the squirming toddler off of the ground.

"GABEY! ADEIN! NANA! BABA, BOO-BOO HERE!" Julia shrieked from Abby's arms. Two seconds later the boys came rushing out of the dining room with Liz close behind.

"BOO-BOO!" Adrian cried rushing into Luka's legs.

"DAVEY, CAROL, DOUG, PETA, ROCKET, RANDI, BABA, AMIAN, MANDA, JAMIE!" Gabriel cried not knowing who to run to first.

"What's all the excitement about?" Carter asked coming into the entrance hall in mock surprise. Everyone greeted John as well as Lucy, Liz, Chunni, Mark, and Dr. Weaver who all were present as well.

"Daddy Baba here!" Julia cried excitedly squirming out of Abby's arms and running into his. As John lifted his little girl up he smiled to himself. One of the things he missed the most when his shoulder was hurt was being able to pick up his babies and hold them. But now when they ran to him with excited yelps or with cries from 'owies' he could pick them up and assure them that he understood.

"Hi Baba," John said teasingly kissing Abby on the side of the head and greeting the rest of his friends.

"ABBY! ROCKET! DAVE! PETER! DOUG! CAROL!" Ruthie cried rushing down the stairs with Paige close behind.

"Whoa. Wait just a minute. Don't you have to be at least this tall to come downstairs?" Romano teased holding his hand over Ruthie's head.

"Hey now!" Ruthie giggled gripping Romano tightly around the waist, her head barely able to rest on his belly.

"Dad!" Damian pleaded yanking at Doug's jacket. Doug ignored his son and smiled pleasantly at his wife knowing she knew what the two really had on their minds.

"We better hurry up and get back to the living room. Half time is almost over," Carter said leaning up against the wall. Doug, Damian, Mark, and Romano followed with no complaint while Peter and Dave exchanged apprehensive glances.

"What's up with them?" Lucy asked following Abby into the living room.

"One's afraid to loose a bet and the other one doesn't know the difference between the line of scrimmage and a running back," Abby tried explaining. When she saw Lucy's puzzled look she said "It's a long story."

Before dinner Lucy and Abby took the kids out to play in the backyard to get them out of the others hair while they got dinner ready and continued to watch the football game. Snow fluttered lightly to the ground while the kids jumped around trying to catch some in their mouth. The baby jungle gyms as well as a larger slide for the bigger kids and a set of swings were covered completely with the snow. Abby and Lucy sat on the porch watching the kids run around and play.

"So how has everything been going as far as home life?" Abby asked. Lucy sighed.

"It's been alright. Some days their harder to control then others." Abby smiled.

"What about John?" she asked. "Has he brought Bella up at all?"

"To tell you the truth I think he's been avoiding it. I know he hurts inside though." Lucy took a breath and then whispered "He still cries at night." Hearing the pain in her friends voice Abby put an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Lucy," she whispered. On the playground Damian was directing the others into a game of tag.

"Okay," he said. "Since I'm the oldest I automatically am not it."

"Nah uh! Sissy's the oldest!" Ruthie protested.

"But she's inside cooking so that doesn't count," Damian pointed out then tagged Amanda not too gently on the arm. "YOUR IT!" he cried running away from her. Not liking this gesture from her brother at all Amanda erupted into a fit of cries and frustration.

"YOU'RE MEAN! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU! ABBBBBY! LUCCCCCY! DAMIAN HIT ME!" Amanda continued screaming as she ran up to the patio. After Abby reassured her, knowing the whole time she only wanted sympathy, Amanda jumped to her feet and ran into the house screeching for Carol.

"Abby are you going to punish Damian or what?" Jamie asked coming and sitting down in between Abby and Lucy.

"Jamie. Your sister is what we call a drama queen. You don't like it when she screams do you?" Lucy asked. Jamie shook her head.

"Are you kidding? She does it all the time! It drives me bananas!"

"Well all she wants is attention and if we punish Damian and give her what she wants then she'll just keep doing it," Abby said matter-of-factly.

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Jamie asked.

Abby shrugged. "You could say that." Their conversation was broken up by another set of lungs crying. A set of lungs that weren't used to crying. Little Julia was laid out on her front crying in the snow. She got up to her legs screaming.

"Mommy! Mommy! Owie!" Julia cried running into Lucy's arms.

"It's okay Julia," she whispered stroking her hair until her cries subsided.

"All better?" Lucy asked kissing her on the head.

"All betta," Julia agreed hugging Lucy around the neck and then running back to her playmates. Abby turned to Lucy.

"Is it just me or did Julia just call you Mommy?" she asked. A guilt ridden Lucy turned to her.

"It isn't the first time. She just said it one day and I...I didn't know what to do," Lucy admitted. "I mean what was I supposed to do? I was so...happy. I felt so special. It was just one word but coming from her little mouth in that little baby voice made me feel like nothing I've ever felt before in my life."

"Didn't you feel guilty?" Abby asked.

"Of course I did. I mean Julia and the boys never really knew their real mother and here she was calling me mommy. I knew it wasn't right, that she was just confused. But at the same time I didn't tell her no."

"Has John heard her?" Abby asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Ruthie and the boys have been doing it too," she whispered.

"What?!" Abby asked forcing eye contact with Lucy expecting an explanation.

"One day Ruthie heard Julia call me mommy and she mimicked her actions. I told them they could only call me mommy when John wasn't around," Lucy said.

"Luce. You have to do something," Abby whispered. "Things are emotional enough around here."

Lucy nodded and rested her head on her best friends shoulder for comfort. "I don't know what to do Abby."

"Dinner time!" Amanda opened the door and cried. A stampede of kids pushed passed Lucy and Abby into the house.

"Mommy up pease?" Julia turned to Lucy and held up her arms. Lucy smiled gently while on the inside she was feeling guilty again. "Mommy!" Julia persisted tugging at Lucy's jeans. Lucy sighed and lifted the little girl into her arms.


	14. For Good

Chapter 14

For Good

As Abby helped Adrian into his high chair she couldn't help but replay what she had heard outside. How could Lucy let it get this bad? How could she let them call her mommy when she wasn't? Abby wasn't sure how Carter would react and she didn't want to think about it now.

John sat at the head of the table with a son on either side of him. The rest of his family as well as his ER co-workers were spread out in front of him. On the table were heaping mounds of meat, potatoes, vegetables, and other assortments of food that Carol, Chunni, Liz, and Lucy had been hard at work at this morning.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Doug said getting to his feet and raising his wine glass. "To Carter for getting through this tragedy with much courage and little resentment. Welcome back John." A murmur of 'welcome back' was heard around the table as glass clinked together.

"Thanks a lot you guys. I couldn't have done it without all of your care and support," John said. Everyone dug into the meal in front of them as a friendly chatter rose from the table.

"I told you the Bears would murder the Redskins tonight. 47 to 7," Doug whistled. "Yeah yeah yeah," Peter muttered as he put some more potatoes on to his plate.

"You up for a super bowl party at our house next Sunday?" Doug turned to Carter expectantly. Carol elbowed Doug in the ribs.

"How about checking with the wife first?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah. If it's okay with my darling wife Carol Ross," Doug said reaching for Carol's hand. She smiled.

"Sure you can have a super bowl party honey. But only if we can tie Malucci up to a tree in the front yard," Carol said nodding to Dave.

"Okay Abs. I think I got it. Defense is against offense and offense is against defense," Dave said proudly waiting for praise from Abby. She smiled.

"Well technically defense is the unit that is responsible for keeping the opposition out of their end zone and offense is the team who has possession of the football and attempts to advance it toward the defenses goal line. But you do have a point, they are against each other," Abby said ruffling Dave's hair.

"Do I get a cookie?" Dave asked.

"Cookie," Gabriel agreed.

"I want a cookie too," Amanda whined tugging at Carol's arm.

"Yeah me too Mommy," Jamie said from next to Doug.

"See what you start?" Carol asked Dave.

"Hey Abby do you want to come to our super bowl party?" Doug asked having been impressed early and equally as impressed now with her understanding of football.

"Sure," Abby said. "As long as I don't have to put up with him." She shot a look at Dave.

"I say you give Abby three football terms and if she can't explain them then she shouldn't be able to come," Romano piped up.

"Okay. You up for it Abby?" Doug asked.

"It doesn't matter what you say Abby you know your always welcome," Carol whispered loud enough for Romano and Doug to hear.

"I'm ready," Abby said.

"Hey since when did dinner become football jeopardy?" Dave asked.

"Hey since when did dinner become opportunity village?" Romano countered. Dave was quiet after that.

"Alright Abby. What's an offensive backfield?" Doug asked.

"The area of the field, or the players lined up behind the offensive linemen," Abby said promptly.

"What about a bowl game?" Romano asked smiling to himself knowing there was no way Abby could get this one.

"College football games played after the regular season," Abby smiled sweetly at Romano.

"Oooo. Burn," Dave smiled obviously satisfied with the fact that Abby had just left Romano in his own state of shock.

"Okay Abby. Here's a tougher one. What's encroachment mean?" Benton asked.

Abby sighed. "Can't you guys come up with anything better? It's a foul in which a defender makes contact with a member of the offense before the snap."

"How do you know all this?" Doug asked.

"Are you kidding? I didn't miss a game of Eric's stupid junior football in elementary, junior high, or high school and I wrote a dictionary of football terms for extra credit in PE in 7th grade," Abby said.

"I'm just going out on a limb here but I think you're invited," Randi said.

"Doug was just kidding. All of you who don't have to work next Sunday can come too. And even if you do you can stop by after your shift," Carol said. Dave groaned.

"Attendance isn't mandatory is it?" he asked. Soon conversation returned to the real topic at hand. Carter returning to County.

"Are you nervous at all about coming back?" Chunni asked.

"I'm pretty anxious to get back," Carter replied. Everyone was quiet for a while the only sounds coming from the clink of forks on plates and Gabe who was banging his plastic spoon happily against his high chair.

"Mommy down," he said wriggling in his chair. "Mommy down pease," he repeated reaching for Lucy who was seated next to him. Lucy got up quickly and took Gabriel into the living room without saying anything. Abby got up and followed her.

Gabriel played on the floor with some of his hot wheels while Lucy sat on the couch holding back tears. Abby sat down next to her and for a minute neither said anything.

"I knew it would happen," Lucy whispered finally. "But I had hoped it would happen when we were alone with the kids. That one of them would say it and he would understand."

"It's okay Lucy," Abby whispered as she put her arm around her friends shoulder. Tears now dripped down Lucy's face.

"What if he's upset?" she whispered. "What if he's offended and doesn't want me around anymore?"

"Momma sad?" Gabriel questioned innocently using her knee to pull himself up.

Lucy didn't say anything to the little boy who obviously had plenty of adoration for her.

"Baba?" Gabe turned to Abby expectantly. She rested her hand gently on his head.

"This isn't good," Lucy said wiping away more tears with the bottom of her wrist. A pained silence fell over the room.

"Luce," a voice came from behind them. Abby and Lucy turned and saw John and Chunni standing by the doorway.

"Abby, Gabey," Chunni nodded her head for them to follow her. Abby picked up the little boy in her arms and silently followed Chunni out of the living room. John silently took a seat next to Lucy on the couch. Neither one of them said anything for a long time. John rested his hand gently on Lucy's back and she jumped.

"Luce," he repeated. Lucy was kneading her knuckles into her knee, something John knew, she did when she was under extreme distress. "I want you to know that I'm not upset." Lucy turned her sad eyes up at John.

"Your not?" she whispered.

"No," he said. "If anything...I'm happy that Gabriel would recognize you as his mother. Sure I was shocked at first. I mean I would have liked him to have been able to call Jessica mommy but you and I both know that's not ever going happen no matter how much we want it to." He was making gently circles on Lucy's back as he talked and after a while she began to relax. They sat in silence for a while until Lucy broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry John. I'm so sorry," she cried. He took her into his arms and sighed into her dirty blonde hair. Then he did something Lucy had been doing to him almost every night since the accident. He gently began to rock her and hummed the first thing that popped into his head.

"It's all going to be okay my Luce. I'm very happy that Gabe called you mommy do you want to know why?" he whispered. He felt her nod against his chest.

"There are things...that I imagined Jessica doing with the kids. The regular mother things. When she died all of those images stayed in my mind but over time it wasn't Jessica doing those things anymore Lucy. It was you. When I watched you and Ruthie playing outside in the snow together the other day. I don't think I've ever seen Ruthie laugh more in my entire life. She was just having such a great time with you. Things like that I have seen occur and it makes me feel so good. When you help Gabriel and Adrian put on a war between Gabriel's army soldiers and Adrian's G.I. Joes, when you read to the triplets, when you go shopping with Paige, when you and Ruthie make cookies, when you and Julia play and giggle together it makes me happy Lucy."

He paused for a while to stroke her hair.

"You make me so happy," he whispered. "I want you to stay here with us. For good."


	15. Moving On

Chapter 15

Moving On

"You're funny."

"This is _so_ not a laughing matter Abby," Dave scolded.

"Dave, I'm going to help you," Abby said taking a seat next to Dave on the couch. It was around 9:30 and dinner had concluded about a good 2 hours ago. Now everyone was gathered in the Carter living room getting ready to say good-bye.

"Why are you so worried anyway Dave?" Abby asked. "It's not like their going to make fun of you."

"That's easy for you to say! You know everything about football," Dave sighed propping his head up on his fist.

Abby giggled.

"You're cute when you pout."

Dave glanced over at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Will you let me help you or won't you Malucci?" Abby asked.

"Alright fine. But do you think we could get this done by Sunday?" he asked.

"If we study a few football terms each night you'll be talking Doug and the others out of their shoes with football knowledge come Sunday," Abby assured him.

"MOMMY!" Amanda whined tugging on Carol. "Pick me up mommy! Pick me up!"

"Honey you know mommy can't pick you up. I might hurt the baby," Carol replied. Amanda sighed, having no luck with her mother; she went up to Doug who held a content and very sleepy Gabriel in his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Pick me up! Pick me up!" she cried.

"Sorry Manders. Daddy's holding the baby right now," he said. Amanda growled angrily and was about to storm off and pout when Lucy came and picked her up.

"Thank you so much for coming guys," Carter said getting everybody's attention.

"Like I said before I would of never have made it through if it wasn't for the love and support I got from each and every one of you. When Jessica died a part of me died with her and the same is true with Bella. But when I see the faces of my babies and I come in to work and see the faces of all of you I know that everything will be okay."

Carol took Carter into her arms and gave him a hug while the others waited to do the same.

"It'll be great having you back Carter," Doug said before setting Gabriel into his daddy's arms. Lucy and Carter went to the door along with all of the guests and Paige, Ruthie, Julia, Gabriel, and Adrian.

"Drive safely," Lucy said as Abby gave her a hug before heading out into the snowy night.

"I don't want you to worry any more then you have to Luce," Abby whispered into her ear before they let go.

"And I don't want you to kill Dave," Lucy laughed seeing Dave tug on Abby's arm anxiously like one of the kids would do.

"Come on Abs! Hurry up! Valuable football learning time is being wasted here!"

"Boo-Boo, Davey's being mean to me!" Abby laughed as Luka came and detached Dave from her arm.

"See you at work tomorrow Carter!" Benton cried before getting into the car with Luka, Abby, and Dave for their journey back to Carol and Doug's.

"Thanks for everything you two!" Carol cried as she put Jamie into the backseat.

"Dribe safely!" Adrian mimicked Lucy and waved. She laughed and picked the little boy off of the ground before closing the front door.

"Daddy I don't feel very good," Ruthie whined clutching her stomach.

"You probably just had too much to eat honey. You'll be okay," John assured her lifting her into his arms.

"I don't think I should go to school tomorrow," she insisted.

"Yeah me neither," Paige said.

"Me too!" Julia cried.

"Sorry guys. Nice try," Carter said beginning to walk up the stairs.

"It is so unfair Dad! Julia, Gabriel, and Adrian don't have to go to school!" Paige whined.

"They will in time," John said as he opened the door to Paige's room, the first on the landing.

Paige sighed. "Fine. But when Julia and Ruthie are old enough to date you better be giving their boyfriends the same looks you give mine."

"Goodnight Paige," Carter said kissing his daughter on the head.

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Mo...," Paige quickly stopped herself having no intellect of the conversation that went on between her father and Lucy in the living room during dinner. "Goodnight Luce." She hugged Lucy around the neck and went into her bedroom to prepare for bed.

"I already have a boyfriend," Ruthie sang skipping into her bedroom, a few feet away from her sisters.

"You what?" John asked in an oh-you-better-not-Ruthie-JaNae-Carter voice.

"I do Daddy," Ruthie insisted climbing into bed with her teddy bear. "He's really unique. He doesn't like football like other men."

"His name wouldn't happen to be Dave would it?" Lucy laughed at Ruthie's crush.

"David Malucci," Ruthie nodded proudly.

"Honey Dave isn't a person that is boyfriend enough material for you," Carter said shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his daughters idea of a heartthrob.

"Everyone is a person Daddy. And I'm just kidding I was only in love with Dave for a little bit but I don't like yucky boys like Ruthie and Bella do."

Ruthie's face immediately saddened at the mention of her sister.

"I miss Bella Mommy," Ruthie said not trying to hide the name anymore as she looked straight at Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Ruthabee. It'll be okay," Lucy whispered coming up to the bed and taking the little girl into her arms as she cried softly into her shoulder. After a while the tears stopped and she looked up at Lucy, the thought of Bella pushed out of her mind again.

"Mommy can we go to McDonalds after school tomorrow?" she asked.

"We'll see Ruthie," Lucy laughed and kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight Princess," Carter whispered giving his daughter a kiss on the head too.

"Night night," she whispered as John turned out her light.

"Is it too weird for you?" Lucy asked as she headed down to the nursery with John.

"Not at all," he whispered reaching down and grabbing Lucy's hand. He pushed open the door of the nursery to see the triplets already in there babbling to each other as they played with the 'Thomas the Train' train set they had gotten from Liz for Christmas.

"Hey guys. Time for bed," Carter said bending down to their height.

"No play?" Julia asked coming up to him and hugging him around the neck.

"No more play," he said giving her a kiss on the nose and handing her to Lucy so she could put on her pjs.

"Daddy look at this one," Gabe said handing him a train which had a bright light on the front.

"Impressive Gabe," he smiled.

"Okay baby. Do you want fishes or Snow White tonight?" Lucy asked Julia as she rummaged through one of the drawers in their dresser.

"Fishy!" Julia cried. Lucy changed her and giggled as she grabbed onto her hair.

"No play?" Julia asked again as she eyed her brothers. John had changed Gabriel into his Shrek pjs and Adrian into his dinosaur ones. Gabriel was already in his crib sucking on his stuffed rabbit's ear and getting sleepy.

"Tomorrow little girl," Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her pouty face. Lucy started to tickle her little belly as she giggled happily trying to get her back.

"Come on Adrian it's time to sleep," Carter tried coaxing a fussy boy to bed.

"Play!" he cried on the verge of tears.

"Adrian Michael," John sighed. He looked over towards Lucy and Julia who were still at it. Then the light bulb went off in his head. "Adrian, Julia's going sleepy but she's having fun."

Lucy set Julia in her crib and turned to Adrian.

"Go get Mommy," he urged him. Saying it was a little weird. Finally admitting to himself that this was in fact okay felt good. He didn't have to tell him more then once. He ran up to Lucy and attacked her legs. She swung him around and played with him for a little while until he finally gave in and allowed her to set him in his crib.

"Night night babies," Lucy whispered before her and Carter turned off the light and headed towards Carters room.

"Goodnight John," Lucy stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips before beginning to head downstairs. A wave of emotion out of no where hit Carter. He flashbacked to the nights that Lucy had held him and whispered sweet things to him before he fell asleep. He reached out and touched her arm. She turned around and faced him. He smiled and brought her into his arms. He gave her a kiss on the head and looked into her eyes.

"Stay with me."


	16. What A First Day

**_Sorry again for the delay guys. Starr has gone MIA again. JK, I know she's busy and that's OK. Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_Dru619_**

* * *

Chapter 16

What a First Day

Waking up with Lucy in his arms was a new experience for Carter. Her hand rested on his chest and her hair, which smelled like strawberries, tickled his nose. Her light breathing was soothing to his ears. He sighed and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It read 6:30. His shift started in 2 hours.

"Lucy," he whispered stroking her hair. He kissed the bridge of her nose and her eyes fluttered open.

"Is it time to wake up?" she whispered, stretching. He nodded his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I better go get the kids up," he said, wincing slightly at the harsh cold of the floor on his bare feet. Paige was already awake and in the study, on the computer typing away.

"Morning," he murmured kissing her head.

"Hey dad. Are you ready to get back to work?" she asked.

"Hardly," he said. "I better go get Ruthie up."

"You won't find her in her bed, you'll find her in mine," Paige tipped.

"Thanks," he said heading over to Paige's room. Sure enough, Ruthie was curled up in a ball in the corner of Paige's bed.

"Wake up Ruthie. It's time to get ready to go to school," he said flicking the light off and on. She sat up and looked at him.

"Are you excited about going back to work Daddy?" she asked, still half asleep. He nodded.

"Very much so Ruthie," he smiled and headed back to his bedroom.

Lucy was sitting at the edge of the bed putting her shoes on.

"So. You excited?" she asked getting up and putting her arms around his neck. He shrugged.

"As excited as I'll probably ever get over work," he said.

"You'll like coming back to the ER," she whispered resting her head on his chest.

"It'll be even better having you there," he said giving her a kiss on the lips and going over to the bedside table where his watch lay.

"So you're a flirt now?" Lucy teased beginning to head out of the bedroom door.

"Haven't I always been?" he laughed as they headed to the nursery to get the little ones ready to go.

"Good point," she smiled and pushed the door open. Julia and Adrian were awake and babbling to each other on the floor.

"Jailbreak!" Carter cried looking at the two toddlers who waddled up to him.

"Daddy we need big bed!" Julia exclaimed.

"Yeah can get out of the crib now," Adrian said.

"Very intellectual arguments Dad," Lucy said pushing him a little. He sighed and lifted Julia and Adrian off of the floor. Gabriel was still sound asleep in his crib, still sucking on his bunny's ear. He looked so peaceful Lucy hated to wake him up.

"Baby Gabey," she whispered in a soft singsong voice. "Time to wake up." She lightly tickled his ear and his eyes opened.

"Morning sunshine," she said lifting him and his rabbit out of the crib.

"Sleepy Mommy," he argued his eyes getting droopy again as Lucy sat him down on the changing table to get him ready for the day. He fell asleep as Lucy brought his arms into his long sleeve shirt.

"Play! Play! Go see Nana, Baba, Boo-Boo!" Adrian exclaimed jumping up and down fully bundled up for the snowy morning.

"Ready?" Carter turned to Lucy who lifted an asleep Gabriel into her arms.

"Ready," she agreed.

After making sure Ruthie and Paige got to the bus stop okay Carter and Lucy headed to County with the kids.

"Nervous?" Lucy asked grabbing John's hand.

"Kitty!" Julia cried and pointed out the window at the same cat they say every morning.

"Airpwane," Adrian said observing things outside the same cat. Gabe was still asleep. As soon as they pulled into the busy parking lot Julia and Adrian started getting antsy.

"Okay guys. Wait for us," Carter said setting Julia and Adrian on to the street.

"DAVEY!" Julia cried spotting Dave as her and Adrian took off towards him.

"Mini's!" Dave answered their cry promptly as they ran up into his arms.

Carter sighed and took Gabriel out of the car.

"Thanks for waiting guys."

"Hey Dave," Lucy greeted as they headed towards the front door.

"Jerry!" Adrian and Julia cried running at Jerry, falling back into their same routine.

"Hey guys," Jerry greeted the two picking them up. "Where's Gabe?"

"Totally zonked from the looks of it." Everyone turned around and spotted Peter coming into the door.

"No Weese?" Julia asked.

"No Reese today," Peter agreed lifting the little girl up. "How does it feel to be back?"

"I just walked in the door," Carter laughed.

"And I would say his day is going magnificently. Where's Abby?" Dave stated in a rush.

"In curtain area 3 I think," Jerry said. "But if she's not try trauma one!"

Dave was already headed down the hallway.

"What's up with him?" Carter asked.

"Abby started him on basic football terms last night," Chunni said shaking her head as she handed Carter a chart. "Kerry might need you in trauma 2 so you better check in with her before you get to this."

"Would you help Luce take the kids over to the daycare?" he asked Chunni.

She nodded. "Sure."

Chunni took Gabriel from John and Lucy took Julia and Adrian.

"So how did things go last night after the crew left?" Chunni asked. Lucy sighed. Typical Chunni already wanting to spread the gossip around the hospital. She couldn't help but smile though at the thoughts of Carter whispering into her ear and holding her close to him.

"Fine," Lucy answered shortly as they arrived at the daycare.

"Come on Gabe. Wake up," Chunni said shaking him a little. He woke up and started to cry. "It's okay Gabe. Luce he's burning up."

Chunni handed the little boy over to Lucy after feeling his forehead.

"Gabey sick?" Julia asked at Chunni's feet.

"You two be good okay? We're going to take Gabe to see Daddy," Chunni said squatting down to their height and giving them a hug.

"Bye-Bye," Julia exclaimed and ran off to go play with the other members of the daycare.

"I wanna see Daddy too Chunni," Adrian whined.

"Gabey's sick Adrian. He's probably going to give him a shot," Chunni ruffled Adrian's hair.

"Okay momma Chunni I don't want a shot," Adrian agreed using his sometimes name for Chunni. He kissed her on the nose and ran after his sister.

* * *

"First and ten, first and ten, I know this one don't tell me!" Dave cried. He was sitting with Abby in the empty lounge trying to study.

"Come on Dave! We practiced this one like 50 times last night. First and ten refers to a situation where a team has a first down with ten yards to go to get another first down." Abby sighed heavily. "Why don't we try later on?"

"Oh come on Abby! You promised you wouldn't give up on me!" Dave whined.

"David Malucci! We do have to work you know," Abby said getting up.

"Abby wait! A sack is any tackle of the quarterback behind the line of scrimmage!" Dave cried.

"Very good Dave. But that was too easy. Meet me at Doc's...," Abby checked her watch "In about 2 hours and we'll work some more."

They left the lounge and Dave sighed.

"So how's the studying been going Dave?" Deb teased her and Carter coming into the lounge for some coffee.

"You just wait and see. On Sunday I'll prove you wrong Jing-Mei Chen and you will wish you were never sarcastic with David Malucci!" Dave said strictly and headed out into the hospital. Carter and Deb laughed.

"That guys such a character," Deb shook her head and poured herself some coffee into a Styrofoam cup.

"Let's just thank god there's not two of him," Carter said.

"Carter Gabriel's sick," Chunni popped her head into the lounge quickly to tell him.

"Where is he?" Carter asked immediately jumping to attention.

"Lucy and Abby have him in curtain area 1. They took his temperature and its 103," she said. Without any further explanations Deb and Carter hurriedly followed Chunni to curtain area 1 where Abby, Lucy, and Doug were with little Gabriel. He was sitting on one of the beds yelping and crying, trying to fight Doug off. One elderly woman also occupied the room in her bed directly next to Gabe's. She looked on with a shocked look on her face.

"It's okay Gabey. Daddy's here," Carter assured him. Doug had already removed his jacket and shirt trying to let his tiny body cool down. He was wheezing and having some trouble breathing.

"You have to calm him down John. He's having enough trouble breathing as it is," Abby said softly. As Carter went to reassure his son he started seizing. Out of instinct, John went to pick him up.

"No John! Just leave him," Doug warned. "He's only having a febrile convulsion. It should only last a little while." Sure enough only 2 minutes later Gabe broke out of the convulsion and started crying again.

"We better take him up to Peds," Doug said using the slang term for his department of work in pediatrics. John nodded his head and followed Doug.

"Carter, Abby, Deb we need you all in trauma," Kerry said her clutch clicking against the tiled floor.

"Kerry, Gabe's sick and I need to be with him right now," John said bouncing his screaming son slightly trying to stop his flow of tears.

"Keep us posted," Abby said as her and Deb followed after Doctor Weaver. Doug, Lucy, Carter, and little Gabe took the elevator up to pediatrics.

"I'll be right there guys. For right now just put this on his head and try to calm him down," Doug instructed handing Carter a bag of ice.

"It's okay Gabe," Carter's coaxing voice was lost on his screaming toddler.

"Let me try," Lucy whispered taking him from John. Gently she started to sing to him.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight."

Carter's Flashback

_(3 days after the accident)_

I stumbled onto the sofa at around 8:30. The sun had long since gone down. The living room was blanketed in darkness, the only light coming in through the window from a street lamp posted on the corner of our cul-de-sac. Today had been the hardest.

Today was the first day that nobody from County came to help out or visit. They were all busy down in the ER. The last 2 days I had put on my bravest face for my children and my ER family. Every time my shoulder seared in pain I would think of my little girl. Of Bella. Of the part of my life that was killed two days ago. Lucy was here.

She's like my guardian angel. She is always trying to make sure that I'm not uncomfortable and always looking out for the kids like they were her own. She crept into the living room just as tears had begun to stream down my face. I tried to hide my tears from Lucy but my left arm couldn't come up as fast anymore. I failed to wipe them away. She saw my mishap and I saw the obvious pain in her face. Without saying anything she sat down next to me on the sofa and took me into her arms. I let my emotions go and cried into her shoulder. And then she started to gently sing to me.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight."

I immediately recognized the song from 'The Lion King'. Jessica used to put the Disney tape on for the triplets when they were just little babies.

After singing the last few verses of the song she ran her fingers through the side of my hair and whispered "Everything's going to be okay."

And after that I realized that everything would in fact be okay.

_End of Flashback_

"I think that with antibiotics and some rest he should be okay," Doug said handing Carter a prescription for his son who was sleeping peacefully in Lucy's arms.

"I can't believe it took two hours just for you to figure that out," Carter said, giving Doug a bad time.

"Well you know how the testing around her goes. We need to rule out all possibilities," Doug said stroking the little boys head. "You could drop him off with Carol if you want. She's off today and I'm sure she won't mind having a little one around with ours coming."

Doug and Carol had decided to wait until the baby was born to know the sex. John looked apprehensive but after awhile he decided it was the best thing.

"Do you think she'd mind if Julia and Adrian were their too?" he asked as they began heading towards the elevator.

Doug shook his head.

"Nah. With Amanda and Jamie in kindergarten she'll be happy to have someone to play with."

Once the elevator opened to the ER Chunni, Abby, and Deb ran at them.

"Is he okay?" Chunni asked.

"Yeah he'll be okay. Just needs some antibiotics and he'll be able to go and get some rest," Carter said as he followed Lucy into curtain area 1 to retrieve Gabe's shirt and jacket. The lady who was there in the morning was still there and she looked on at the 5 members of the ER staff with suspicion.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine," Abby smiled gently at the elderly woman.

"So this febrile convulsion was what?" John asked as they headed back out to the admit desk.

"Think back to med school John. They taught all of us this even if we weren't going into the line of pediatrics. The convulsion is just something that accompanies fever in infants and small children. It doesn't last long enough to cause any damage to the child. It's just like a warning signal for first time parents," Doug explained picking up the phone to call Carol.

"You scared us little guy," Lucy whispered giving Gabriel a kiss on the head. John looked on at her with admiration. She had a certain magic with the little ones he had never seen before.

"Carol's on her way," Doug said. "Do you want me to go get the babies from daycare?"

"Thanks Doug," Carter said as Malik came down the hallway.

"Auto versus pedestrian. ETA 5 minutes," he said. "Carter Kerry needs you on this one."

"I'm on it," he said turning to Lucy.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure they get to Carol alright," she assured him. He was able to snag a quick kiss without anybody noticing before heading towards the trauma room.

* * *

"Clear!"

Everyone moved away from the gurney as Mark shocked the little girl. She was around 8-years-old and was the pedestrian in the accident.

"A systole," Chunni said.

"How long?" Kerry asked coming into the trauma room.

"20 minutes," John replied quietly.

"Call it. We need the trauma room," she said.

"Time of death...10:30," John called it disappointedly taking off his gloves and heading out of the trauma room. A gurney flashed by him followed by Peter and a few ambulance attendants. It was the driver of the car. He looked to be around 25 or so.

"Carter we need you still," Benton said rolling the gurney into the just cleared trauma room. He reluctantly followed. As he bent over to bag him he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I can't believe how things turn out," Carter mumbled to himself.

It was 3:30 in the afternoon. So far today Carter had to tend to his sick toddler, call the time of death for an 8-year-old, save her drunken killer, and failed to resuscitate an 80-year-old heart-attack patient. He was happy to see Lucy was alone in the lounge. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"How was your day?" she whispered reaching up to gently scratch his scalp.

"Getting better," he murmured enjoying the attention he was getting from Lucy.

"Carter, phone for you," Lydia said poking her head in to the lounge. Both quickly got up from the couch hoping the gossipy nurse hadn't seen anything.

"I'm in trauma," he said.

"It's Carol. It sounds serious," she said before leaving.

"I wonder if it's about Gabe," Carter thought out loud.

"It has to be pretty serious. Carol's a nurse don't forget," Lucy said worriedly following Carter to the admit desk where he took the phone from Jerry.

"What's wrong Carol?" John asked. Silence met him on the other end.

"Carol?"

"John, I don't want you to panic," Carole seemed hesitant. 'Of all the things a conversation could have started with it had to start with these words,' John thought.

"What's the matter Carol?"

"Well Amanda and Jaime came home from school today and...," she paused.

"Come on Carol," he urged.

"Ruthie wasn't with them."


	17. The Truth and Possibilities

Chapter 17

The Truth and Possibilities

Taking in the fact that Ruthie hadn't come home wasn't that hard to believe. He knew exactly what she had done. She had run away. She did it once before when the triplets were born. She didn't like that she wouldn't be the baby anymore. Carol had said Paige had come home when she was supposed to. The real question in his mind was why? If anything he would think Ruthie would be happy. Lucy was with them and they were steadily getting away from the tragedy of Bella's death.

"Kerry, I know we're not off until 4 but I kind of have another family crisis and Lucy wants to help," Carter said setting his chart back in the proper place. It wasn't just that Lucy wanted to help. It was the fact that it was a necessity for her to be there in times like these because of the relationship the two had developed. But he didn't need to have Dr. Weaver know that. Kerry didn't look too pleased but she nodded. "Do you think you could keep a look out for Ruthie? I don't know if she'd come to the hospital to look for me."

"Of course. Hurry and go find her," Kerry said, shooing him and Lucy out the door.

"Where do you think she went?" Lucy asked her face white.

"It's Ruthie. She could be anywhere," Carter said trying to concentrate on getting home and not where he might find Ruthie.

"Do you think she just got confused and went home instead of to Carol's?" Lucy asked.

"No. Carol called the school and she's already at the house. And if I know Carol she wouldn't worry me until she knew she had done everything in her power. But I think I might know where Ruthie is," Carter said.

"Where?"

"Well last time she ran away she went to the park. Since she's only done it once I'm assuming that's where'd she'd go this time around."

He thought hard. Why would Ruthie run away? Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding like Lucy had said. But then again what if it wasn't? What if she had been kidnapped or worse? He couldn't bear to think anymore as they rolled up into the driveway.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Whatcha' doin?"

"Filling out charts," Abby muttered distractedly.

"Hm. Why doesn't Davey do it? He's standing right there?"

"Davey doesn't do it because he doesn't have the kind !" Abby yelped jumping to her feet and grabbing the little girl tightly. Dr. Weaver had just told them a little under an hour ago that Ruthie had gone missing and to keep a look out for her.

"Doesn't have the kind of what?" Ruthie asked impatiently pushing her feet against Abby's waist so she'd put her down.

"Chunni look who I found," Abby said as Chunni came around the corner with a patients chart.

"Ruthie! Where have you been? Everybody's worried about you!" Chunni lightly scolded as she scooped the little girl into her arms.

"I was looking for Daddy," she said.

"How come you didn't go with Amanda and Jaime to Carol's house?" Dave asked taking his turn with her.

"Manda and I got in a fight," she said.

"About what?" Chunni asked.

"She has a crush on my boyfriend!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"On Dave?" Abby asked, confused. Ruthie had approached her a few weeks ago and told her she was having trouble with her boyfriend which she later found out was no other then the drama king of the world, David Malucci.

"No Abby!" Ruthie sighed exasperated. "I already told you! I don't like Dave anymore because he told me he was already in love with you!"

Everyone was quiet. Dave went back to the admit desk totally embarrassed. Abby followed him.

"Chunni was it something I said?" Ruthie asked innocently.

"No honey. Why don't we call your daddy and tell him everything's okay," Chunni grabbed Ruthie's hand and headed to the phone.

30 MINUTES EARLIER

"I'm really sorry John. I wish I could have done more," Carol said quietly. She was a wreck.

"Mommy, I know why Ruthie ran away," Amanda said her face guilt ridden.

"Why honey?" she asked.

"Because we got into a fight," she answered simply. "She has a crush on my boyfriend."

"Do you know where she is Mandy?" Lucy asked.

She nodded.

"She told me she was going to go the hospital after school to see Daddy and Abby," Amanda stumbled over her words not knowing if Carol was upset or not.

"I'll call over and see if they've seen her," Carol said going into the kitchen, Lucy behind her.

"Don't worry Dad. You know how Ruthie gets," Paige said. "But you do know this is a cry for help."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Amanda and Jaime stood at Carter's feet looking up at Paige expectantly.

"Why don't you guys go watch TV," Paige suggested. The two kindergarteners nodded their heads obediently and headed into the living room where Damian was with Julia and Adrian.

"You know what I mean Dad. The only reason Ruthie would pull something like this is if she's not getting her point through. That's the reason she ran away when the babies were born. And she was only two. Imagine what she's capable of now at five."

"Chunni said nobody's seen her," Carol said coming back into the entrance hall with Lucy.

"We're going to go look for her then. Will you stay home until I get back?" Carter asked Carol. She nodded her head.

"Come on Paige. Come on Luce. We have a run away to find."

PRESENTLY

"Thank goodness your alright you crazy kid," Paige hugged her sister tightly. Chunni had brought Ruthie back to the house after calling Carol and telling her that she was alright.

"Thanks for bringing her Chunni," Carter said. Carol had called off the search when she had gotten the call that Ruthie was alright.

"Anytime. Well I better get back to the hospital. Kerry's giving you's two the night off," she said referring to John and Lucy.

"Thank her for me would you?" Carter asked. Chunni nodded and gave Ruthie a hug.

"Don't run away anymore got it Ruthabee?" she asked.

"Got it," she said.

"We better get going too," Carol said. "Doug and I have an OB appointment this evening. It seems like I'm gaining more weight then I should."

"Have fun," Carter joked. "Thanks for everything Carol."

"No problem. I gave Gabe some baby aspirin about an hour ago so he's out like a light upstairs," she said making sure Damian and the twins were getting ready. "Just think Carter. If all this happened to you on your first day back just think of the possibilities in the days to come."

"That's real assuring Carol," he said opening the door for her. "See you tomorrow."

"Alright bye John."

He closed the door and sighed. Carol was right. Hopefully he'd have a slow week after everything that had happened today. Now it was time to deal with Ruthie. He found her in the living room with Lucy and the babies. He sighed. He was happy that his little girl was safe but now it was time for them to talk.

"Ruthie," he said popping his head into the room. "We need to talk."

COUNTY

Dave had gone to hide in the lounge. He didn't want Abby to find out. Most of the crushes he had were just quick puppy love that didn't last more then a couple of weeks. But after having feelings for Abby for over a month now he thought that maybe it wasn't the case. Maybe he really did have something serious for her. But she was in love with Luka. Well at least that's what they were leading people to believe. He always had just the tiniest faint of hope inside of him that it was all just for looks and it wouldn't last any longer then it already had.

"Dave?" Abby whispered coming into the lounge and shutting the door behind her.

'Crap' Dave thought. 'She found me'. Abby had asked Haleh to keep an eye out for her so nobody would bother them.

"What's up Abby?" he asked already knowing for damn sure what was up.

"Is it true?" she asked seating herself next to him on the sofa.

"Is what true?" he asked playing dumb.

"What Ruthie said? About you being in love with me. Is it true?"

He fought the urge to look up into her eyes but it was too late. He had trouble reading them but once he had his eyes fixed on hers there was no turning back. It was time to tell her the truth once and for all.


	18. Never Forgetting

Chapter 18

Never Forgetting

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Adrian cried jumping up and down at Lucy's feet.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked.

"Hold me!" he cried. She pulled him up into her lap and then he started to squirm like crazy.

"Momma what's wrong with Rootie?" he asked climbing back on to the ground.

"Nothing. Daddy just wants to talk with her," she replied. She was trying to listen to the information the newscaster was droning on and on about but she couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Momma!" Adrian cried yanking at Lucy again.

"What is it Adrian?" she asked.

"Hold me!" he exclaimed again.

"But you just got back on the floor!" Lucy protested. He stuck his pouty lip out and she sighed and brought him back into her lap. He promptly climbed off of her lap and giggled hysterically at her flustered expression.

"You know your going to be the death of me kid," Lucy said choosing to ignore the rest of the afternoon news.

"Mommy, pick me up!" Julia came over to get into some trouble too.

"I'm just going to have to do something about you two. You're too silly!" she pinned them down on the ground and started tickling them. The toddlers laughed hysterically as they started wrestling with Lucy on the ground.

* * *

"Congratulations Mister and Misses Ross. You're expecting twins!" the OB nurse exclaimed excitedly.

"AGAIN?" Carol and Doug cried at the same time.

"Isn't this great news?" she asked.

"Its wonderful news," Carol laughed as she felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. Doug was still trying to get over the shock.

"I'll go and schedule your next appointment," she said leaving Doug and Carol alone once more.

"Honey," Doug said turning to his wife. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Were having twins again!"

"I don't know how my poor bellies going to take this again," she smiled as Doug leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. But what about the house?" he asked. "How are we going to fit 5 kids?"

"We better draw the line with these two," Carol said patting her bulging belly.

"Doug Ross draw the line? Never." He smiled and gave her another kiss. They had always hoped on a large family.

"Alright you guys. You're all set. Hopefully the next time we'll see you guys is the birth of these two. You still want to wait until their born to know the sex?" their OB nurse asked coming back into the room. Carol and Doug looked into each others eyes.

"What do you think honey?" she asked.

"Maybe knowing now would be a better idea," he said. Carol nodded and let excitement over take her.

"You're expecting two baby girls."

* * *

Carter set Ruthie up on her bed and kneeled down in front of her. He held her hands and looked up into her innocent little face.

"What's the matter daddy?" she asked, wiggling around impatiently.

"How come you ran away today Ruthie?" he asked her seriously.

"Amanda and I got into a fight. I told Abby that already," she said growing upset. She didn't like it when she knew daddy was going to scold her.

"Why were you and Mandy fighting?" he asked.

"She thinks she's in love with my boyfriend," Ruthie said. Carter sighed at the sudden ridiculousness of the situation.

"Ruthie the other night you told me you were in love with Dave."

"But then I told you I wasn't in love with him anymore! He loves Abby now," she said impatiently tugging her hands out of Carters.

"Can I go now?"

"No you may not young lady," Carter said. "You didn't tell Abby did you?"

"Tell Abby what?"

"That Dave loved her."

"Of course I did Daddy! Now they can go get married and have a baby like Aunt Carol and Uncle Doug. More cousins for us to play with," Ruthie smiled at the idea. Carter sighed. For some reason he felt he would be entering an interesting day in the ER tomorrow. And not due to trauma or any medical care County could provide.

"Who are you in love with now?" he asked.

"Benjamin O' Riley. He's new," she explained.

"And both you and Mandy like him?"

Ruthie nodded.

"You're going to call Amanda tonight and tell her you're sorry for fighting."

Ruthie moaned and folded her arms across her chest. Carter sighed and rubbed his aching head. When he looked back up at Ruthie she looked like she would burst out in tears at any moment.

"Are you unhappy baby?" Carter asked patting Ruthie's knees gently.

"Paige always gets mad at me daddy. She thinks it's all my fault that Bella died!" she cried. Carter's eyes widened. This was definitely random.

"What are you talking about Ruthie? Did Paige say something to you?"

"No Daddy. I just know." Tears fell down Ruthie's face and landed lightly on Carter's knuckles.

"Paige will never forget Daddy. She's going to hate me forever."

With these words from his daughter, Carter felt tears spring to his own eyes. He brought her down into his arms and let her cry. He started talking again when he was sure he would start crying if he let her continue.

"I'm going to talk to Paige, Ruthie. I'm going to tell her how you feel. Maybe it's all just a big misunderstanding," he reasoned kissing her head.

"I don't want to live here with her anymore Daddy," Ruthie said seriously wiping away tears.

"You don't mean that Ruthie," Carter said. Ruthie nodded.

"Yes I do."

"Where in the world would you live if you didn't live here?" he asked.

"With Aunt Carol and Chunni," she said. "But I still want to live with you and Mommy."

"It doesn't work like that Ruthie," Carter sighed. He watched his daughter sniffle and continue to cry.

"Would it make you feel better if you could stay with Chunni and Carlos tonight?" he asked. Ruthie's face brightened.

"And Tony?" she questioned managing a teary smile. Chunni and her husband Carlos had adopted Carlos' then 4-year-old nephew after his mother went to jail for child abuse and neglect. Ruthie adored, a now age 10, Tony and Carter would let her visit on special occasions. But right now he simply needed time to clear his head and allow Ruthie time away from Paige where she could clear her own.

* * *

"I do Abby. I know that it may seem selfish and immature but I am truly and deeply in love with you," Dave whispered looking down at his hands. It did feel a little better to have it out in the open. Abby tilted his chin up so he was looking into her eyes. He searched them for some sort of reaction.

"Oh Dave," she sighed throwing her arms around his neck. They sat and embraced each other for a while until Dave pulled away.

"You're not upset?" he asked.

"I'm confused," she admitted.

"Confused?" Dave asked.

"I think I've been in love with you too."

"Really?"

"With your chocolate brown eyes and little boy charm and your hair that always falls down into your face and your contagious little smile," Abby sighed. "How could anybody not fall in love with you? At first I thought it was just that 'cute little boy' crush...but when I started going out with Luka...things seemed to be put into perspective somehow." Dave couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do you want to stay with Luka?" Dave blurted out not knowing where in the world _that_ had come from. Abby shook her head.

"I love Luka, Dave. I really, really, do. But I'm just...not happy anymore." Dave looked into her eyes and before she could say anymore leaned in and gave her a kiss. Abby was taken aback but after a while started to enjoy her situation. Being in this lovey dovey sort of mood with Dave was definitely different. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair as he pulled back and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you Abigail Lockhart. I think I always will," he admitted.

"And I," Abby said slipping her hand into Dave's. "Love and will always love you David Malucci."

* * *

"Really Chunni. You don't have to do this," Carter said. He was in the foyer of Chunni and Carlos Marquez's house. Ruthie had already ran off with Tony into the backyard. Chunni grabbed John's arm and tugged him into the kitchen. Murphy, Chunni's basset hound and oldest of her three dogs at the age of seven, sniffed curiously at his feet.

"Listen to me John. Ruthie is going through something that no little kid should ever have to. Now I say you go home and get Paige straightened out," she said twiddling with the corner of a sheet of scratch paper that was placed near the phone.

"Where's Carlos?" John asked, trying to avoid the subject a little longer.

"He's at work till six," she said running a hand through her matted hair. She hadn't even changed out of her scrubs yet. Carlos worked as a mechanic down over at a local garage.

"MOM! CAN WE GO OVER TO BRAD'S HOUSE!"

A whirlwind of brown hair and baggy clothes ran at Chunni from outside. Carter hadn't seen Tony since last Christmas.

"Hey Ton. Remember me?" Carter asked. Even at the age of ten Tony was still the shyest kid Carter had ever met. He locked on to Chunni's waist but managed a smile. Oreo, a two year old golden brown Chihuahua, and Annabel Lee, a four year old golden retriever skidded in after their playmate.

"Maybe later Tony. After dinner okay?" Chunni said absentmindedly brushing his hair to the left side of his head. He nodded and ran back out into the yard with the dogs where Carter could see him kneel down next to Ruthie on the patio, a piece of chalk in hand.

"I just wish he would let me cut his hair," Chunni said shaking her head. Like Carlos, Tony liked to grow his hair out over his eyes which drove Chunni nuts.

"Did she just come out and say it or did you prod her?" Chunni asked.

"Ruthie?" Carter asked. She nodded.

"I asked her if she was unhappy. She told me the rest," he said. He looked outside at Ruthie who was now chasing Tony around the backyard, giggling happily. He sighed then looked up into Chunni's dark brown eyes. He always seemed to find a friendly sense of comfort in them. He never envisioned Chunni being a mother but the way Tony would follow her around when he was little and always want to do what she was doing changed his mind. Even when Ruthie, Amanda, Jamie, and the triplets were born she had fussed over them as much as Carter would see her fussing over Tony. He knew that Ruthie would be in good hands tonight. Carter looked at his watch and sighed. He had been away from home for long enough.

"I better get going," he finally commented.

Chunni nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'll get Ruthie." Once they were called Tony and Ruthie ran into the kitchen.

"I'm going home now Ruthie. You'll have fun with Tony and Chunni and Carlos okay?" he knelt down to his little girl.

"Okay Daddy," she said. He gave her a kiss on the head and followed Chunni back into the foyer.

"You two stay decent and we'll go get dinner when Carlos comes home!" she cried after them as they ran back out into the yard. Murphy followed Chunni's every movement. He was her protector when Carlos wasn't home.

"Don't stress Carter," Chunni said. "Ruthie will get to school tomorrow fine. Remember to try to listen to Paige's side of the story too okay?"

John just nodded and thanked Chunni once more before heading home.


End file.
